Whisper In The Chaos
by Taisha
Summary: 1567, Edinburgh. Home to Regina McDeroy, Slayer. 2001, Sunnydale. Home to Buffy Summers, Slayer. Read the tale about their dreams and hopes, and find out about the ties that bind them...
1. Prologue

**Title:** Whisper In The Chaos.

**Author:** Taisha.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Summary:** A Slayer is Chosen to fight all evil. She has supernatural strength and reflexes, and a fast healing ability. But most of all she is just another teenager with dreams and hopes. This is the story about two Slayers, living in different times and with different people, and the ties that bind them. 

**Disclaimer:** Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Angel, and all related things belong to Joss Whedon. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and I am not getting any money out of this. Regina McDeroy and Thomas Rivers belong to me, just like everyone else from the 16th Century. The prophecy in this prologue is mine, but I borrowed one line ('from beneath it shall devour') from Season Seven of Buffy. The title of the fic, Whisper In The Chaos, is taken from a song by the band "Lullacry". The 'this is my gift, this is my curse' quote is taken from Spider-Man. Additional disclaimers shall be made when necessary.

**Notes:** I spent several days researching before starting this fic. All information about the Slayer, Watcher, Council, "Cruciamentum", Hellmouth, and other things can be found in the episodes of Buffy and (in some way) Angel. I have got some books in my possession about the Slayer Universe, and there's a huge amount of information in those as well. I got my information about Scotland and England in the 16th Century from the library, and seeing as I don't live in Britain also general information, and I would appreciate it if you would correct my mistakes.

Samhuinn is, for the people who don't know yet, the Celtic name for Halloween. You can look the meaning of this celebration up on the web, for I think that many people don't know the true meaning behind it. Also, this will be a very long story (current estimation lies around fifty chapters) and I always thank my reviewers!

And, last but not least, a thanks to my editor LoneWolf. You gave me the confidence to start this fic on my own and I thank you for giving me the chance. You can always cry but never complain!

**~*~**

**Prologue**

**~*~**

_Regina_

There are a lot of people on Earth who want to have superpowers. There are few who have them. Those powers are a curse to many, and a gift to few. I don't know what to call mine.

Sometimes I wish that I had a normal life. That I wouldn't spend my time killing off demons and vampires. There are days that I wish that somebody else could save the world. But there are certain moments where I feel superior to everyone else, just because I have the strength to save people's lives. Strength beyond your imagination, locked up in a fifteen-year-old girl. My visible wounds heal faster than the ones that are invisible. For I have seen things that would make anyone my age have nightmares. My life has been in danger ever since I turned thirteen. Some wounds never heal.

Millions of tears have been spilt on the graves of my loved ones. My mother, father, brothers and sisters. All destroyed by the Hellmouth. My Watcher, two witches, four friends. All lost because of who I am. I could have saved them if I had the strength. But I didn't have it.

This is my gift, this is my curse. 

I am the Slayer. I am the only one who is Chosen to fight the creatures of the Hellmouth. The Hellmouth sleeps under the Earth's surface. Now and then it wakes up and shows its teeth. I have the strength and ability to save the world. But nobody said anything about having to save my sanity in the process.

The year is 1567. I live in Scotland, Edinburgh to be precise, and right now it is the middle of June. And I am stuck in a stuffy old bookshop in the centre of town with only a cat and my Watcher for company. 

A Watcher is somebody who has to take care of the Slayer. If a Watcher dies there will be a new one. If I die, a new Slayer shall be Chosen. My previous Watcher died, and now I am stuck with somebody who is only four years older than I am. His name is Tom. 

I guess that this is what you can call a Slayer diary. Watchers keep diaries too, in which they write everything about their Slayer. I wonder what Tom is writing about me right now. Probably that I nearly got myself killed last night.

It wasn't my fault, honestly! I just didn't sense a vampire coming up to me at the party given at Rose McKinnon's house, that's all. Tom says I have to train my senses a bit more. But seeing as I already survived two whole years while Slaying creatures of darkness without getting killed I don't believe him. I think that I was just distracted by the beauty of the night.

Sometimes I want to be a part of that night. Sometimes there's a little voice in the back of my mind that tells me to give in. To give in to the call of the darkness. And if I didn't have a Watcher to take care of me I would have done that a long time ago. 

You can say that Tom keeps me sane. Having him as a Watcher opens my eyes, for now I finally see that my previous Watcher was a bit incompetent. A bit much incompetent, actually. I learned practically nothing, except for the fact that I should always trust my instincts. Give a round of applause for my instincts, for they managed to make me survive long enough to write this down. Tom says that I have to trust him as well as I trust myself because Slayer and Watcher are usually a team.

Usually. 

I would rather be alone than form a team with him. He deals with the theory behind the demons, and I kill them. That's our teamwork. Little did I know that with forming a team also came the nasty rule that I should come and train at his home every day. I have a social life to attend to, but he just seems to ignore that. So right now we are nothing more than Slayer and Watcher sitting at a table and scribbling things about how annoying the other person is. We don't make a good team. He analyses the whole fight and then goes to kick some demons back to hell, while I kick them back to hell and analyse afterwards.

So while I am ranting on about us not being a team while we really are a team after all I discovered something. I don't like him. And that's probably mutual, seeing as he yelled at me for one hour straight after I got myself into trouble at the McKinnon party. I don't like Tom because he is always telling me to do things in his way when I want to do them my way. And he doesn't like me because I always win our arguments. 

Almost always. Last night I didn't win.

Meanwhile the Watcher's Council is driving both of us absolutely crazy with their letters. We need to proceed with the regular work, and not pay any attention to the fact that there is a prophecy about the end of the world. Which will be, according to our calculations, at Samhuinn.

I don't like the Council at all. When I turn eighteen (if I survive my life for another three years) I will have to undergo a test called "Cruciamentum". I will lose my powers temporarily as a result of getting drugged, and then they will probably put me near an angry demon to get me killed. Did I mention how fun it is to be a Slayer?

Okay, back to 'the end of the world'. 

**_From beneath it will devour_**

**_The Mouth of Hell awakes from its grave_**

**_From beneath it will murder_**

**_The Mouth of Hell rises from its cave_**

**_When the Day turns to Night_**

**_At the Eve of its Children_**

**_From beneath it will devour_**

**_And set the world alight_**

That's the prophecy. So at sundown, Samhuinn, the world shall burn. The Hellmouth will open, and there's no time to run. Not that I would run. I am going to fight it until I die, and so will Tom. Let's hope I won't get myself killed anytime soon because that will ruin everything. Because when a new Slayer is called she will get her instructions from her Watcher, who will get instructions from the Council. And the Council doesn't believe that the world shall end at Samhuinn.

So Tom actually had a reason to be mad at me last night!

~~~~~~~

Read? Review!

(Additional Note –

 I am going to take a few liberties in the next chapter, namely:

- Spike doesn't have a soul and isn't insane

- Willow and Giles didn't go to Britain

- Connor (Angel's Son) doesn't exist. 

I hope you like the story anyway, because even though these things have changed it will be believable. I just changed things my way because I didn't like those things in the real Buffy Universe.)


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** Whisper In The Chaos.

**Author:** Taisha.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Summary:** A Slayer is Chosen to fight all evil. She has supernatural strength and reflexes, and a fast healing ability. But most of all she is just another teenager with dreams and hopes. This is the story about two Slayers, living in different times and with different people, and the ties that bind them. 

**Disclaimer:** All in the prologue.

**Notes:** If you see this: ~~~~~~~ it means that we change time periods. If you see this: ***** it means that we change to somebody else's point of view in the same time period. The names tell you the point of view.

I have only seen a little piece of season seven, right up till Spike hugged the cross in that church. So I apologize to anyone who likes the complete plotline of the season, for there's a huge twist in my story. I have only seen two Angel episodes after the episode: "Tomorrow", so if anything is incorrect I'd like you to tell me in a review or e-mail so that I can change it.

Also, that Dawn is still the Key is just using common sense. Glory was defeated, but Dawn wasn't destroyed. So she is still the Key, and her little dream at the end of this chapter reveals that not only Glory can use Dawn for an evil goal. 

The use of 'normal' English in the 16th Century is a result of me having tons of problems with the way people expressed themselves then. I have come to the conclusion that it will only benefit the story when I use regular language. If you have a different opinion you can tell me so, I will appreciate your comments!

For further notes have a look at the prologue.

**~*~**

Chapter One 

**~*~**

**Please, demons set me free**

**My heart has started to bleed**

**I have become the queen misery**

And it seems to last forever* 

**~*~**

Buffy

"You should have known better than that."

I shook my head as I staked yet another vampire. He turned into dust in a few seconds, just long enough to stare at me in disbelief. I dusted my clothes off and took a moment to catch my breath before continuing my stroll in the cemetery.  

I have been doing this for five years now, and this was just a routine job. Of course, I have died two times while saving the world (the first time facing the Master, the second time with Glory) but I am proud of myself nonetheless. Other Slayers hadn't been that lucky.

And sometimes I wished that I had died. That I wouldn't have to face this world anymore. I had been at peace when I died, maybe I had even been in heaven, and if it hadn't been for Willow calling me back I would still be there.

I smiled at the memory of the red-headed witch. Willow had gone completely out of her mind when her lover Tara died, and had sunk deeply into the Dark Arts. Despite that she is my best friend, and I am very fond of her. Now Willow was being trained by Giles in order to control her powers.

Rupert Giles is my Watcher. Even though I think that he is a bit too British at times he is still _my _Watcher. After a few years I began to appreciate Giles' advices in my own way, even though I didn't always understand what he meant with certain things.

And then there are the other members of my little gang: Xander, a fun-loving guy with a terrible sense of humor. Dawn, my younger sister. And of course Spike, a vampire with a chip in his head to prevent him from harming people.

All in all we make up a very strange group. But we have gone through so much together that it didn't matter anymore. No matter what the danger is we can face it as long as we have each other. That is perhaps what I love the most about them. That they appreciate me and accept me, the exact thing that most people wouldn't have done.

However, I am the Slayer. I feel alone even though I have friends. Because nobody really understands what it is like to be me. There had been Kendra, another Slayer, but she had died before I had come to know her. And there had been Faith, but she was in prison now for killing a human. Faith and me had just been too different from each other to become close friends.

I am all alone. Sometimes I want to shout in anger at the world, and sometimes I just wanted to cry silently. Many Slayers didn't have any friends or family to rely on. I think that it doesn't matter. Because no matter how hard my friends tried to understand, they could never feel the satisfaction of Slaying.

It makes me feel good. Deep down it scares me, to know that I killed and yet feel fantastic about it. But overall I  wouldn't want to miss that feeling for anything. It was better than love, seeing as love hurt, and it was certainly better than normal happiness. It was ecstasy. There was no other way to describe it with, it was just ecstasy. The thing that had made Faith go bad was ecstasy. I am afraid of becoming like the dark-haired Slayer. Becoming her and killing a human.

"From beneath it shall devour."

I recited, my brow furrowed as I thought about the strange dream that I'd had a couple of nights ago. A young girl getting killed by robed figures had said that. What did it mean? 

Giles and Willow were researching it, but I doubted that they would find anything interesting. After all, the world would have ended a long time ago if it hadn't been for us fighting it. It doesn't matter what is coming, nor what it means. All that matters is that we find the source of this new evil and destroy it.

*****

_Willow_

"Have a look at this."

I looked up from the book I was reading in and saw that Giles was writing something down on paper. I went to stand next to him and looked over his shoulder. It was some kind of diary, full with little drawings and untidy handwriting.

"Do you expect me to know what that says?"

I squinted at the pages and sighed as I noticed that it had been written in the 16th Century. Giles nodded absently and showed me one paper that he had written on.

"**_From beneath it will devour_**

**_The Mouth of Hell awakes from its grave_**

**_From beneath it will murder_**

**_The Mouth of Hell rises from its cave_**

**_When the Day turns to Night_**

**_At the Eve of its Children_**

**_From beneath it will devour_**

**_And set the world alight._**"

I read it out aloud, and my eyes widened as I realized what it meant. Halloween was the Eve of the Hellmouth's Children, the demons and vampires. And Halloween was only four months away…

"There are some other things written as the days come closer to Halloween. This is an evil that a Slayer has encountered before. This is her diary, Willow."

"Did she survive?" I asked Giles. Then I added: "I don't think that this Slayer survived. We wouldn't have to deal with this evil if she had defeated it… or would we?"

~~~~~~~

****

Tom  
  


I sighed as I read the text again to make sure I hadn't made a mistake. Unfortunately I hadn't made one. I scraped my throat, and was relieved to see that my Slayer was paying attention to me now.

"I believe that I found something, and you are not going to like it," I began. "The good news is that this evil can be stopped. The bad news is that it is only temporarily."

"Okay."

She shrugged mutely and tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear. She continued writing in her diary, which I had given to her a few days ago, even though she had probably realized that I wanted to say something else. 

"For how long will it last? A few days, weeks, months, years?"

She asked after a couple of minutes, her gray eyes finally showing a sign of interest as she looked up to me. I smiled for no particular reason and said:

"If we are lucky and we do everything according to this book it will last for a couple of hundred years. If something goes wrong it will only last for a few minutes."

"What do you mean, _we_?"

I sighed as I looked at the fifteen-year-old, who was regarding me with apprehension. If she thought that I was going to let her deal with this on her own she was wrong. She would need all the help she could get.

"I do not want you doing this by yourself," I explained. "It is dangerous, and you will need my help."

"And I do not want to lose another person I care about!"

She exclaimed, eyes blazing with fury as she slammed her diary shut. She rose from her seat and turned her back on me. I could tell that she was fighting to get control of her emotions, but I didn't want her to be alone with her grief either. I walked up to her and put my arms around her, a bit reluctant because she usually told me off for doing that.

*****

Regina 

I felt Tom wrap his arms around me, but didn't push him away this time. Then, to my horror and to his utter relief (I think) I started to cry. He pulled me closer towards him, and muttered:

"There's no need for you to cry about it. I just said that I wanted to help."

"That's the problem," I sniffed. "Every time someone wants to help me they end up dead. You're one of my friends, and I don't want you to get hurt."

I wiped my tears away and drove the images of my family's deaths out of my mind. One still remained. It was a sign of the demon's triumph and my loss. My little sister, seven years old, lying in a pool of blood. I had screamed then. It was the only time in my career and the last time that I screamed. 

Tom let me go, and I was shocked when I realized that I didn't want him to. I wanted him to hold me, for just a little while longer, and it scared me. It scared me to know that if he died I would go insane. I needed him. So I said:

"You are not coming with me. Tell me how I can defeat the Hellmouth and I will do it. But not with you."

"I would come after you, Gin," he said. "The Hellmouth is too much for a Slayer to handle alone. I am going to help you. No further discussion."

I grabbed my diary and my coat then, and I left the bookshop after I said goodbye to the cat. A couple of streets further I realized that he had used my nickname, instead of the usual 'Miss Deroy' or 'Regina'. It all just didn't seem to matter anymore. We both knew that we would die in an attempt to save the world in less than seven months. So right now I needed something.

I needed the cool logic of a witch. I sighed as I took a shortcut through the small alleyways. It was extremely difficult to get anywhere near the place where Sathani lived. She would not be happy to see me.

Not happy at all.

~~~~~~~

Dawn I was dreaming. I was underground, following a narrow path. All of a sudden I came in a huge hall, and I screamed when I saw what was lying on the floor. A big, big monster with giant teeth. I turned to flee as it woke up, but I found that I couldn't move. And whispers filled the cave. Whispers… so many with so much to say… "From beneath it will devour." "You cannot help your kin, they need to do this alone." "You are the Key. Your ancient magic shall unleash this evil." "Any questions that you ask shall be the stones on your graves." After the last whisper had faded I realized that I wasn't alone. There was somebody else: a boy. He looked frightened and as much out of place as I did. But I also knew that the evil was awake, and that it would kill me if it got the chance… 

Then I heard screaming, I knew it was the boy and that the evil had got him, and then the evil came for me. I saw a flash of its teeth and then…

I woke up. ~*~ Read? Review! * Taken from the "Fallen" album by For My Pain. Lyrics written by Juha Kylmänen and music by Olli-Pekka Törrö. The song's called 'Queen Misery'. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Title:** Whisper In The Chaos.

**Author:** Taisha.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Summary:** A Slayer is Chosen to fight all evil. She has supernatural strength and reflexes, and a fast healing ability. But most of all she is just another teenager with dreams and hopes. This is the story about two Slayers, living in different times and with different people, and the ties that bind them. 

**Disclaimer:** All in the prologue. I put my claim on Damien as well, and any places and buildings in Edinburgh are mine (though I will tell you if they aren't). The 'you are not alone in life although you might think that you are' comment comes from the song "Our Farewell" by Within Temptation.

**Notes:** If you see this: ~~~~~~~ it means that we change time periods. If you see this: ***** it means that we change to somebody else's point of view in the same time period. The names tell you the point of view. And if you see this: it means that there's a vision.

I have only seen a little piece of season seven, right up till Spike hugged the cross in that church. So I apologize to anyone who likes the complete plotline of the season, for there's a huge twist in my story. I have only seen two Angel episodes after the episode: "Tomorrow", so if anything is incorrect I'd like you to tell me in a review or e-mail so that I can change it.

The use of 'normal' English in the 16th Century is a result of me having tons of problems with the way people expressed themselves then. I have come to the conclusion that it will only benefit the story when I use regular language. If you have a different opinion you can tell me so, I will appreciate your comments!

For further notes have a look at the prologue.

**~*~**

**Chapter Two**

**~*~**

**Catch me as I fall**

**Say you're here and it's all over now**

**Speaking to the atmosphere**

**No one's here and I fall into myself**

**This truth drives me into madness**

**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away***

**~*~**

Damien 

I looked out of the window and watched the city. It was night, and the silence was only broken by a radio and voices outside. This was the way I liked it. The silence, the completeness of a night, it could make me happy even though I could not go out. But I couldn't go back to bed either. I was afraid. Scared away, not willing to sleep, all because of one dream. 

Boca Del Infierno. I smile when I remember the name the Spanish Conquerors used to describe this town with. It means that some of those men knew what they were talking about when they gave this town its nickname. The Mouth of Hell, the Hellmouth.

My home. 

*****

Buffy 

"How come that I never heard of this Slayer before?"

Anya looked around, waiting for an answer. We had contacted her again, for after her failed wedding plan nobody had heard from her, and were surprised to find that she had taken on her old job. She was a vengeance demon once more. I was startled out of my thoughts by Giles replying to her question.

"Regina McDeroy was known to few. I believe that her Watcher, Tom Rivers, referred to her as 'Miss Deroy' because he didn't like to be reminded of a Scottish colleague. She was the only Slayer ever to break with the tradition as she found out about the 'Cruciamentum' long before she actually had to undergo the test. Tom told her about it because he wanted to give her a chance, seeing as most Slayers don't survive. The Watcher's Council possesses many documents about Regina and Tom. Most of them are diaries about their work, but there are a couple of pictures and files on their social lives as well. They were Watcher and Slayer prototypes, although they were constantly quarrelling, and the reason for nobody knowing about them is that the Watcher's Council doesn't like to talk about her."

"Why not?" Willow asked. "She was clearly one of the good Slayers, and somebody who had a life."

"Because most Slayers don't have that," I added. "Have you got some of those pictures, Giles?"

"Only one. An amateur painter created it for Regina's fifteenth birthday. I found it along with the diaries, but didn't pay that much attention to it. Here it is."

Giles handed me a framed painting, and I saw Regina and Tom for the first time. I saw that the painter hadn't done his utter best on the picture (or maybe he had but he simply wasn't that good at painting) but I could see what Regina and Tom looked like anyway.

She was not very tall, and frighteningly pale. With her black hair (which reached down to her waist) and her gray eyes she could easily be a vampire. The white dress she was wearing made her look like she was made of porcelain. But still… I could see that she was a Slayer because she had an air of complete confidence around her. It was as if she never hesitated, as if she always did the right thing.

Tom, on the other hand, looked healthy. He had dark hair and blue eyes, and I knew that he was about as tall as Angel. He was wearing black, which only emphasized Regina's paleness, and was quite handsome. He had placed one hand loosely on Regina's shoulder (I realized later on that it looked as if he was protecting her) and seemed to be smiling at me.

"It is a nice picture, Giles," I said. "I can tell that she was a Slayer."

I put the picture on the table, and Willow picked it up immediately. She smiled as she studied it and then put it down again. Then she said: 

"No offence meant Giles, but that guy is cuter than you."

Giles _did_ look a bit offended, but after he took one look at the picture he said:

"He has long hair. And he is only twenty-one in that picture, I am much older."

"Twenty-one?!" Spike exclaimed. "The bloody Watcher's Council has gone mad! They can't put somebody of that age in one room with a Slayer! He isn't experienced enough!"

"Since when do you care?" Dawn asked him. "Besides, the Council knew that and still gave him the job."

"The Council has done weird things before," I interrupted. Then I added: "But Tom seems fit for the job."

Spike groaned and Dawn smiled at me as I said it. All thoughts of Slaying were driven out of my mind. For the first time in a week I didn't think of the warning given in my dream. But the clock was ticking…

~~~~~~~

_Regina_

__

Sathani was waiting outside when I arrived at the 'Brend'. The 'Brend' was one of the local pubs, but unlike the others notorious for its bad name. Many people don't know where to find the 'Brend' because only the outcasts of Edinburgh come here. We went inside and took a seat near the backdoor. 

"You seem troubled."

Sathani's hoarse voice made me jump, and I cursed myself for not paying attention. Her dark eyes were searching mine, but I wouldn't let her look into my eyes because she hypnotizes people. I marveled at her friendliness, though, because she usually hexes me when I come to her.

"I needed your common sense," I replied. "All this talk about the Hellmouth drives me crazy. I just found out that I can't defeat it completely and that Tom wants to come with me when I lock it up."

"There is nothing wrong with protection, Mordre."

Sathani leaned back and produced a shiny stone out of one of her pockets as she said it. Mordre is my nickname among those who know that I am a Slayer. She held the stone in the palm of her hand and then offered it to me. I knew exactly what it would do, but I took it. 

_"Mummy, no!"_

_The little girl was crying as her mother fell to the floor, killed by two demons. The rest of her family was dead as well, and now the demons were coming for her. But she didn't give in. _

_Her head rose and she wiped her tears away. She picked her father's dagger up and let out a howl of grief as she launched herself at the demons. _

_My vision blurred, but when I could see clearly again I saw the demons lying on the floor. Dead. The girl was standing in the middle of the mess, laughing her head off. _

_"This is not the way," I gasped. "It never went like this!"_

_I had recognized the girl's face by then. It was me. _

_"No," a voice whispered in my ear. "But it is the path before you. You shall encounter something like this again, and that day you shall follow my command."_

_I knew who it was then, the voice. It was my imaginary friend that I had created when I was little. And then everything went black, and I screamed his name._

_"Loki!"_

I fell on the floor, gasping for air. Sathani was still seated and a small smile told me that it had not been just a dream. It was a vision, telling me what would come. Sathani extended one hand lazily and I took it. She pulled me onto the couch again.

"Now that you have seen what path lies before you it is time to make a choice. Either you give up and let me take all your pain away, or you continue and become like the girl you saw."

I stared at her in disbelief after she had finished her sentence. She was asking me to make a choice now, a choice that I had always wanted. But this wasn't the way it was supposed to go. I wanted a normal life, but how would I ever learn to live without being the Slayer? Without having the power to help people? I didn't want to be like the girl either, for she had taken pure pleasure out of killing. And I didn't want to see Loki again for he had taken me over. Loki was a bad spirit. 

"Can I think about it?"

"No."

Sathani's answer was final, no discussion possible. I had just begun to say that I wanted option one, if it hadn't been for Tom. He made his way through the crowded pub, and glared at Sathani as he spoke.

"Get out of here. Leave us alone."

"But…" 

Sathani started to say something, but Tuomas silenced her with one single glance. She got up, muttered something under her breath about Watchers, and left. She had put another stone on the table. I wanted to pick it up and extended my hand towards it, but Tom grasped my arm.

"Don't. Didn't you hear what she said? 'Let me take all your pain away', right?" When I nodded Tom continued. "She wants to kill you. There is only one way to take your pain away and that is death."

"Maybe I should die."

I shrugged mutely, but he seated himself on the couch as well and forced me to look into his eyes. They were clear blue, filled with compassion. I wanted to look away but found that I couldn't. 

"You should not die. You cannot give up. This is your destiny, Gin," he said softly. "I am with you, and so are Lucia and Natalie. You are not alone in life, although you might think that you are."

I smiled as he mentioned my two best friends. It was true, they knew about my Slayer activities and yet supported every step I took. But I wasn't that happy about the destiny part. Being the Slayer is my destiny, I know. But I never wanted to be a Slayer. I never asked for it. When I told Tom this he smiled and said: 

"And I never asked for the Council to give me such a hormonal teenager to train. But I live with it, purely because I know that I have friends that I can count on."

"Now you're acting all grown-up and grandfather-like."

I pulled a face and laughed as he looked insulted. If every day was like this moment I would accept my destiny with a smile on my face. But this moment would go away, and although there are millions of them in a lifetime I feared that I had used them all up. One cannot live without a destiny. And if this was truly mine, then I would have to live with it. It is not that great to be dead, I think. 

I was destined to become a Slayer. Like my family and some friends were destined to die. And that thought helped in the way my tears hadn't. 

~*~

Read? Review!

*** Taken from the debut album "Fallen" by Evanescence. Song's called 'Whisper'.**

A thanks to: 

KaylsDaeAlMon


End file.
